The wind beneath my wings
by Okami Metallium
Summary: Song fic basied on "The wind beneath my wings." Heero and Trowa meet after the war, and try to forget the past, an unexpected romance lying in depths of Trowas lost memory.


Title: Wind beneath My Wings  
  
Author: Okami Metallium  
  
Rating: Good I hope? *grins* PG-13 I suppose.  
  
Warnings: YAOI! SAP! ANGST! THE THREE FATES OF MOST YAOI WRITERS! BUAHAHA!  
  
Disclaimer: ^_^;; *Duo glomps Okami* BUT I WANNA BE YOURS!!! *Okami sweatdrops* Sorry, I don't own you Duo. ^_~ As much as I would like to, you and the rest of the Gundam boys.  
  
Notes: This is for my kitty-mink. Poor thing can't write Gundam wing anymore. *pat pats* PER PER PER! Okami to the rescue! ^_^;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
  
With no other place to go, after the war had finally come to an end, Heero contemplated what his next steps would be. He had no home, no family, and no place to go. So, he did what he had always done. He survived. He made his way through life, drifting from one place to another, doing odd jobs and such, never settling down. Not that he very well could... the shadows of the war still hung over his head, and there were those out there that would have killed Heero without a second thought for what he had done.  
  
To never have sunlight on your face.  
  
Trowa's life was empty, and lonely. Cathy was the little solace in his life, and there was not much else beyond that. Every night, he would perform in the circus. He felt like a one of the lions here, trapped and forced to perform against his will. He had no other place to go, no place else to turn to. Quatre had offered to let him come and stay.. but when he saw the small Arabian... it hurt... reminding him of everything that had happened...Trowa agreed with Wu Fei. As much as he had liked the other pilots... he hoped that he never saw any of them ever again...  
  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way,  
  
Heero had had a stroke of luck this morning. He had been highered by someone from the circus, directing lighting, and working on the mechanical parts of the circus. Things like the carnival games, and some of the rides. He was supposed to do the lighting for tonight's performance, he waited back in the shadows, for the announcer to finish his speech... he then hit the spotlight, and gasped at what he saw in the light illumination...  
  
you always walked a step behind.  
  
As he did every night, he preformed tumbling, acrobatic stunts, and the knife throwing with Cathy. Tonight, though, the lighting had been different, by far better than it normally was. He wondered mentally who had been highered, and made a mental note to thank that person. After all, this was a family of sorts, and Trowa always made it a point to know who he was working with so he could spot any trouble ahead of time.  
  
So I was the one with all the glory,  
  
Heero watched Trowa, controlling the lights. For some odd reason, eh felt the compulsion to make sure that Trowa didn't know he was here. It would probably be better that way. He knew that Trowa never wanted to see him or any of the others ever again. There were too many painful memories that were carried by their faces. And the last thing that he wanted to do was hurt Trowa. They had been steadfast companions for a long time... and even though Heero would never admit it... he almost wished that they had been more than friends.  
  
While you were the one with all the strength.  
  
Time passed, a week, a month, and still the new lighting guy had always managed to escape a direct confrontation with Trowa. It was almost maddening. He didn't like having someone who refused to be seen by him, it was unnerving... for all he knew it could be an assassin, trying to get at him. So, at long last, Trowa managed to catch the man in his rooms, he knocked, and waited for the answer....  
  
A beautiful face without a name -- for so long,  
  
Heero sighed as he herd someone knocking on his door, Most likely one of the performers or the boss with some new idea that he was going to have to arrange for before tonight's performance. He had stayed here longer than he had intended, he should probably think of leaving soon... but... watching Trowa at night... it... helped to ease the burden of his life at least a little... the clown that never cried... He stood, and walked to the door, and could only gape a moment... he'd been caught.  
  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain.  
  
"Heero..." Trowa said, his voice soft. Trowa could only stare for a moment... "It was you who was doing the lighting..." he said more a statement than a question. His lips pressed together a little. He felt a flush of memories from the war flashing through his mind... but was oddly happy to see Heero.  
  
Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
  
Heero swallowed and felt his mouth grow dry. "Trowa I..." he said haltingly. He watched Trowa silently for a time. "Yes... I knew how you felt... I didn't want to get in your way Trowa... I as planning on leaving soon..." Heero said, trying to keep his voice as monotonic as possible.  
  
and everything I would like to be?  
  
Heero Yuy. The one person he wanted to be like more than anything in the world was standing in front of him. He felt his skin grow cold then hot then cold again. He swallowed. "Oh..." Was all he managed to say. "Do you mind... if I come in?" He asked after a long moment's pause. Heero thought for a moment... and nodded, stepping back to allow Trowa entrance.  
  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
  
They talked for a while, all safe topics of course, nothing about the war. It was a silent agreement that neither of them would speak of it. "You know you are one of the best people with lights that I've come by in a long time Heero. I'm surprised really. Ever since you've been working the lights, I feel a little more... alive out there..."  
  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.  
  
Heero barked out a little laugh then replied bitterly, "I know just a little about everything." /It comes with being the perfect soldier.../ He thought to himself, keeping everything pent up. He kept his face smooth... even as he saw Trowa unexpectedly frown.  
  
It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
  
Trowa sat there, frowning. He knew shy Heero knew a little bit of everything. Trowa could think of one thing that Heero didn't know however... and something that he had thought that he had buried a long time ago... something he had thought he had lost when he had lost his memory... but something that he was also beginning to remember....  
  
But I've got it all here in my heart.  
  
Heero watched Trowa as he stood, and wondered at the sudden change of atmosphere. It had gone from one to tentative companionship, old friends speaking, to a sudden air of pregnant silence. Heero was slightly confused... but didn't let it show on his face...  
  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it,  
  
He remembered now... That sudden flash of insight. Those cobalt eyes... that tousled hair. He remembered now... Heero Yuy. Trowa suddenly stepped foreword, until he was standing directly in front of Heero. He felt something now, that from the moment he had met Heero... but it wasn't until now that he remembered!  
  
I would be nothing with out you.  
  
Heero nearly choked at the look in Trowa's eye, the one that he could see anyways. That look frightened him for some reason, but it never prepared him for what was about to happen to him... never in a million years would he have expected what that look meant.  
  
Fly, fly, fly away,  
  
It felt as if he were falling, as he slowly captured Heero's chin between his fingers. "What are you doing Trowa?" He heard Heero speak, but ignored his words. He then leaned down, pressing his lips to Heero's. He loved Heero Yuy. He felt his mind sing, and his heart take flight in that one simple sign of affection.  
  
you let me fly so high.  
  
/Oh god.../ Heero thought, his mind and body too stunned to move from that position. His lips remained slack against Trowa's lips. But that only lasted for a momnet and he surprised himself by returning the kiss. What was he doing? But in the very corner of his mind.... the one that wasn't being overcome by sensation.... He felt a hard little ball of... doubt... in the back of his mind melt away.  
  
Oh, fly, fly,  
  
Trowa slowly pulled away from Heero, his mind and heart giddy. He opened his eyes, and sucked in a deep breath, he hadn't even realized that he had been holding it. His cheeks were slightly flushed, and he just looked at Heero and swallowed.  
  
so high against the sky, so high I almost touch the sky.  
  
Heero looked at Trowa, realizing that he was stareing his fate in the face. Mentally he was elated, no longer would he wander, drifting from place to place. No longer would he be alone. It... was almost like a dream come true. He exhaled slowly...  
  
Thank you, thank you, thank God for you,  
  
This is what Trowa had been missing. That gaping hole in his soul no longer ached, there was no longer that feeling of loneliness, or heartache. "Heero..." he said. "I..." He then felt a gentle touch of a callused hand against his lips. "Shh..."  
  
The wind beneath my wings.  
  
Music and Lyrics by Larry Henley and Jeff Silbar 


End file.
